


The Dark King's True Love

by ered9576



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Has a bit kalied liners card concept, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ritsuka will have backstroy, Ritsuka's mom and dad will be Rin and Shirou, Spoilers, Spoilers for other fate series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ered9576/pseuds/ered9576
Summary: Among the flames of fuyuki ritsuka meets saber alter, a story of love between them
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Dark King's True Love

**Author's Note:**

> So there wasn't that much saber alter and male protagonist fanfics so I guess I made one myself it follows the fgo story but I kinda wanted to add a little extra and some backstory also this is my first fanfic so please don't hurt me anyways I hope you enjoy

Ritsuka wakes up, he witnesses a place not like before, mere moments ago he was in a lab but now it's like he's someplace else. He walks around the undying flames of a burning land not knowing where he is but then he spots someone, (it's that girl I met at the lab) he thinks to himself, he runs over there and does his best to help her. (please be ok) he removes some more (PLEASE!) he removes her from the ruble. "she's ok, thank god" he says in relief, he lays her body down and observes the flames of the land, (this is terrible I'm surprised I'm able to breathe so well.)  
"Senpai?"  
"You're ok thank god!"  
"What's going on this place is burning how di-"  
"This is the singularity point known as Fuyuki."  
Just then they both look to see Olga the director of Chadlea emerge.  
"You're here too?" Ritsuka says, "Fuyuki that's my home how could it end up like this."  
"It's terrible but it's true, this is the end of humanity itself I'm sorry."  
(My sister she's gone)  
"I know that look on your face but that's why we have to save humanity"  
But that weight of reality hit Ritsuka what do you expect his whole world became apparent when witnessing his home in flames, his whole world everything he had left was gone all he could do was look down and grip the card his father gave him with nothing but shame and grief and anger  
"Senpai, I know this must be hard but please we have to go, I'm detecting some enemies nearby we have to go."  
"Alright."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After sometime mash reveals that she made a contract with Fujimaru Ritsuka who has strong enough circuits to accept servants, He contracted with a Fuyuki servant Cu Caster in his objective to defeat saber and fought their way towards the grail.  
"Alright kid if you know you can handle me then we can face what's coming next"  
"Very well Caster engaging Mash!"  
Ritsuka witness the battle with an unwavering look of doubt even if he could do something about this singularity would it mean anything he broke his promise to his father and broke his promise to his sister, he couldn't care less about the battle or the heat of the flames all he could do was stare with contempt of what led him to this point.  
As Mash finishes the battle she runs towards her master, "Senpai confirming the activation of my noble phantasm."  
"That's great Mash" As Ritsuka forces a smile  
As they walk out of the cave Ritsuka stops  
"Wait please."  
All of them stop  
"What is it, kid?"  
"I need to go somewhere I just need to know if-"  
"Ritsuka if you want to know if your family is ok I'm sorry this is a singularity a separate history, the chances their alive are-"  
"You don't have to say thank you."  
He knew it deep down already he was just looking for that possible chance to know if they're alive but he knew that it was long gone.  
"Ok then. Let's go"  
As they walk through the cave Cu starts to say "Now what's ahead is someone you have to be extremely careful of we are going to face the servant saber I should tell you the true name and her noble phantasm is-"  
"Servant King Arthur, Noble Phantasm Excalibur"  
(that voice!)  
"Emiya!" Caster smiles as he meets his rival  
"Wait, Father!?" Ritsuka yells  
"Pardon." the whole group responds  
"Emiya that's my father's last name your related to him right you're related to Emiya Shirou aren't you!"  
"..." He says nothing  
"Mmmm... " Cu starts to talk "Alright kid go on without me."  
"What? But Cu"  
"No questions kid this guy plays for keeps go beat saber then we'll talk."  
Rituska goes on to meet up with saber he looks back as he hears them clash.  
"Wicker Man!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Ritsuka passes through the cave he meets her the most beautiful yet intense girl he's ever met.  
"So you are the last master I've heard so much about"  
"Are you King Arthur? I don't remember him being a girl."  
The Dark King scoffs "Mmmm a smart one are you."  
"Well I just found out everyone I know and love is dead and my father tried to kill me so yeah, kind of processing this and now King Arthur is a girl."  
The girl is question chuckles "I like you, you certainly are a cheeky one for being thrown into a situation like this."  
"Senpai now commencing combat with Saber!"  
A fierce battle took place as saber alter and mash fought fiercely.  
"Ragh!!!" Saber Alter clashes with mash's shield "So you've come this far very well... Excalibur Morgan!!!!"  
Mash then pulls in for her noble phantasm and blocks the incoming blast.  
"That power" saber looks taken aback "So that's the spirit you fused with."  
But just then Ritsuka notices something, knives, aimed towards saber. He doesn't know why but he took off towards saber.  
"What!?" In the moment of confusion Saber was pushed back.  
At that moment saber was pushed away by Ritsuka was barraged with small knives.  
As Saber recovers she realizes what just happened this master saved her from getting injured.  
(why), she thought (why did he do that)  
(shit maybe that was a bad idea) Ritsuka thought "You always did fight dirty."  
"Well if it isn't my shit little brother, you always were soft even towards your enemy. But still, I have to respect not wanting to interrupt a fight."  
"Well I have two questions for you, how are you alive Radriar, and second you always said there was no such thing as a dirty fight."  
"heh" Radriar chuckles "You always never did like it when I hurt blondes, why was that?"  
That struck a nerve "GANDR!"  
Radriar just strikes it away like it was nothing "Oh come on that's can't be it, CMON use that power you killed me with two years ago."  
Ritsuka grips his card. "I-I can't"  
"Shame."  
At that moment he draws his cleaver as light shines from it.  
"BURST"  
At that moment Radriar shoots a small beam as it stabs Ritsuka  
Mash screams for Ritsuka as she clashes with the berserk brother  
While Ritsuka is caught by Saber  
"Why did you?"  
"Why did you save me."  
At that moment Ritsuka blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know kinda rough work tbh the hard part would be this the beginning but bear with me the story is going to get better I hope you all liked it and I'll see you next time (Did a lil bit of editing I'll fix the spacing later)


End file.
